It's Christmas don't be a Scrooge
by Nyistar
Summary: Katara is acting like a scrooge. Aang has tried everything, but failed to get her back to her old self, but a few ghosts can help him out. No one under 15 for mild languare and mentions of sex. KATAANG
1. Intro

**So this is the intro to my christmas story. It's a Scrooge story.**

I sighed. When she wakes up, I bet Katara will be in her usually bad mood. Ever since her mom passed away and she stopped mourning, she started to act like she has a shorter fuse than my cousin Azula.  
I was hoping she would relax for Christmas, but her brother ditching us to be with his new girlfriend, Song made things worse. Katara is acting like a a a, I don't know, a 'Scrooge'. I wish that I could do something to help but I tried everything.  
She is just so different now. One time this girl from our school hugged me for getting her cat out of a tree and Katara kicked the girl in the face. Did I forget to mention she let my aunt Kyoshi teach her kickboxing?  
She is also so demanding. Now even when we make love she always wants to be in charge and dominate; not that I mind that, but she lost her 'Heart of gold' attitude.  
She wants me to drop whatever I'm doing for her and to treat her like the 'Queen of England'. I do get frustrated at times, but I'm not leaving her. She helped me through my dad's death and I'm not leaving her. I wish the ghosts of christmas were real.

**I need you guys and girls to help me.  
**

**Who should be the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future and who it the one to warn Katara... Oh crap I told you who Scrooge was, my bad.  
Before anyone asks Aang can't be a ghost.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 the 23rd of December

**Hey here is a reminder vote your choice for the ghosts of Christmas and the ghost to warn Katara. And N0 Aang can't be one**

* * *

**Katara POV**

I yawned and stretched. I had just woken up. I smelled eggs and did not see Aang next to me so I assume he's making breakfast. I went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and let my hair fall over my shoulders, I also put on my favourite morning robe, but today just feels like one of those days.

I went out to the living room. Aang, who was there, saw me and smiled.

"Good morning sweetie, I made you breakfast." Aang said with his usually over cheerful attitude.

I wonder if he has some off button for that.

"It's not good at all." I said.

Aang was sitting on the armchair. He took a plate off the coffee table and handed it to me. The plate had some scrambled eggs and French toast, my favourite.

I took the plate and sat down right on his lap and put my feet up on one of the arms of the chair. I'm sure he did not mind at all. He gave me a fork and I ate breakfast in peace.

After I was done, he was going to do the dishes but I told him leave it on the coffee table.

"What do you want to do?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, can we just stay here and cuddle, I guess." I said.

Aang smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Whatever you want"

We hugged; I put my arms around his neck for balance. I pressed myself closer to him. I could felt the heat from his blush radiate onto me. I smirked. I gave him a seemingly innocent kiss on lip. I kissed him again and again.

"I thought we were cuddling?" Aang said to me.

"We are, but if you want to go more, I'm ok with it." I said.

I pressed myself on him more and move seductively on him. I'm going to make him beg.

* * *

**Aang's POV**

I fell into her trap AGAIN! I moaned lightly as Katara's knee brushed my hardening manhood.

She just loves to hear me beg for her. I know she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants.

"Please Katara!" I exclaimed.

Katara smiled evilly at me and said "Please what Aang?"

I know what she wants to hear. "Can we please make love, I need you. I need to feel your skin against mine." I said as I give into her.

Katara smirked. I saw her reaching for the knot that held her robe in order to release her robe.

"It would be more comfortable on the bed you know." I said.

"Just shut up and lose the pants and shirt." Katara said to me.

"Ok sorry" I said as I did like she said. My shirt and pants ended up in a pile with her clothes.

The only things we had on were our underwear.

* * *

Lemon Omitted(I'm making a smut page on 'your fan fiction ')

* * *

**Aang's POV**

I held Katara as she had fallen asleep after we finished.

I sighed. When she wakes up, I bet Katara will be in her usually bad mood. Ever since her mom passed away and she stopped mourning, she started to act like she had a shorter fuse than my cousin Azula.  
I was hoping she would relax for Christmas, but her brother ditching us to be with his girlfriend, Song made things worse. Katara is acting like a a a, I don't know, a 'Scrooge'. I wish that I could do something to help but I tried everything.  
She is just so different now. One time this girl from our school hugged me for getting her cat out of a tree and Katara kicked the girl in the face. Did I forget to mention she let my aunt Kyoshi teach her kickboxing?  
She is also so demanding. Now even when we make love she always wants to be in charge and dominate; not that I mind that, but she lost her 'Heart of gold' attitude.  
She wants me to drop whatever I'm doing for her and to treat her like the 'Queen of England'. I do get frustrated at times, but I'm not leaving her. She helped me through my dad's death and I'm not leaving her.

* * *

**Thrid person POV**

Katara woke up to see Aang brushing through her hair with his hands.

"You are so cute when you're sleeping. You know that?" Aang said and kissed her forehead.

"Aww that's so sweet. You know you're so creep when you watch me in my sleep?" Katara said sarcastically.

Aang sighed.

They blushed when they realised that they were still naked, only being kept warm by each other's body heat and the fire from the fireplace. They look awkwardly at each other and got up to get their clothes. When they finished Katara got her brush and asked Aang to brush it.

She had recently decided to wear it down. Aang started to count each stroke.

"1…2…3…4…5" Aang said.

"Thanks Aang" Katara said.

Aang continued to count but in the back of his mind he thought '_She is trying, I'm glad'._

Aang continued till he reached 50, that's when Katara stopped him.

"Thanks Aang, but I think you need a nice 'message." Katara said.

Aang smiled. '_Maybe she's going back to her old self'_ Aang thought.

Aang lay on the ground, he was on his stomach. Katara pulled off his shirt and placed her hands on his shoulders. Katara mounted him by the waist. Katara moved her fingers up and down his spine; she bent down and kissed the nape of his neck. Aang moaned lightly under her touch.

Suddenly Aang's eyes widened. Katara moved her hands to close to his pubic area, got to his ears and said "Don't ever try to torture me Aangy, give me what I want." And she gave him a wet kiss on his ear and teased his manhood.

"I'm so sorry Katara; I'll never do it again." Aang cried out.

'_Never mind that'_ Aang thought.

Katara smirked. "Good, because I thought I would have had to gone further."

* * *

**Hey my friend TheLucky38 is making a christmas story too check it out**


	3. Chapter 2 Christmas eve

**Ok results from vote **

**The ghost to warn Katara is ...Toph**

**The Ghosts of Christmas are**:  
**Past: Yangchen**  
**Present: Kuzon**  
**Future: Roku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender  
**

* * *

Kya watched her daughter from the spirit world and shook her head.

"I raised you better than that, Katara." Kya said.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like watching that either." It was Aang's father, Gyatso.

"What can we do, I thought for sure that he could do it?" Kya said.

Gyatso placed a finger on his chin and tapped it repeatedly. "Well there is one thing we could try."

"What's that? We're trying it if it gets my baby girl how she once was." Kya cried out.

Gyatso sighed. "You have to agree not to interfere if we do this." Gyatso said

"Anything" Kya said.

"I'll get the ghosts of Christmas." Gyatso said.

* * *

_Normal world_

Katara's POV

It was the day before Christmas. It was around six in the afternoon. I had gotten Aang's gift already. I sent my dad's own to his army post. I even got my stupid brother and his girlfriend's gifts, but I was debating whether or not to give them.

Aang was somewhere in the house. He feels he is so clever hiding his gifts to me, if I wanted to I could have found them, but I'll take the surprise tomorrow.

I went outside and saw Aang watching T.V. he had not noticed me.

He was watching some Christmas movie. I rolled my eyes.

I don't hate Christmas, but those sappy movies all have the same ending, it's too repetitive. I don't know why he likes watching them.

Suddenly, I look over my shoulder. There was nothing there. I have been feeling as though I'm being watched by something that I can't see.

* * *

Normal POV

_Meanwhile in the spirit world_

"What do you think young one? Has she warranted this?" A spirit of woman in her thirties with long flowing hair said to another spirit of a boy in his teen with spiky jet black hair.

"Yangchen, I do believe that this should be a last resort. I think we should let the boy have another chance to try to help." The teen spirit said while referring to Aang.

"We have been watching this for the past 99 days, it is apparent to me that he cannot help her. He lacks the conviction to help." A spirit in a long red robe said.

The youngest spirit sighed. "Wait" The young spirit exclaimed.

"What is it spirit Kuzon?" The old man said.

"I know this is breaking the rules, but while observing her, I did see that the boy was planning something. Please, let's give him one more try and if he fails…well then it begins." Kuzon said.

Yangchen thought it over for a moment. "Fine, he has one more try."

Kya hoped that Aang could help her daughter before the spirits of Christmas have to intervene.

* * *

_Back to the normal world_

Aang's POV

What possessed me to think this is a good idea? I mean this could help or get my white ass in trouble, but I think now it is necessary.

I looked over to my right and saw Katara looking over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Katara?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded; I could see that she felt embarrassed. She came over to couch I was on and sat down.

"We need to talk Katara." I said.

* * *

Normal POV

What about, Aang?" Katara asked.

"It's about you."

"What about me?"

"Your attitude"

"What!" Katara yelled.

"Katara look at the past three months, you've been fighting with your brother constantly."

"He starts it most of the time!" Katara roared back.

"Jessica." Aang said.

"Who the heck is that?" Katara said in an inside tone of voice.

"You can't remember Jessica; think back to the park about three weeks ago." Aang said.

Katara thought about it. The last time they went to the park, Katara beat up a girl for coming on to Aang.

"That girl who I beat up?" Katara asked harshly.

"Yes Katara, her name is Jessica." Aang said.

"So?" Katara said.

"It's not just her. You're not talking to your own brother."

"He wanted to be with Song, I'm giving him what he wants."

Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Sweetie please, I'm telling you this because I love you and just want to help."

Katara smacked away his hand and said "If you want to help, shut up."

"Katara, listen sometimes you act like this total jerk." Aang said and looked into her eyes which clenched shut for a second.

"Take that back and I'll forget about this whole conversation." Katara said softly.

"No, I wouldn't take back the truth. I love you, that is why I'm telling you this." Aang said.

"I can't believe you. I thought you were always on my side." Katara said.

Katara swiftly swung her hand to Aang's cheek.

*smack*

Aang touched the spot she slapped.

"Apologise NOW." Katara said.

Katara pulled him by his shirt to be face to face with him.

Aang had finally had it. He may not have learnt kickboxing, but he did not have three black belts for nothing. He easily broke her hold and got her into a position where her stomach was on his knees. Aang was holding her hands behind her back with his left hand.

"Let me go." Katara yelled.

Katara was struggling to escape, but Aang held her tight. Katara gasped as she felt him place his other hand on her butt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katara yelled.

"Remember when I was depressed about my dad and you had had it with me. Well something along those lines." Aang said.

Katara's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. When Aang's depression had hit its peak Katara knocked some sense into him. She had spanked him.

"Aang, no please don't. I'll be nice I swear!" Katara pleaded.

"I'm sorry Katara, I wish it did not come to this." Aang said while feeling the emotions well up in him.

Aang raised his hand.

*SMACK*

"Oww, stop that." Katara shouted. She was wearing a thin yoga pants with an even thinner panties under it, so she has little protection.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"Oww, ok I get it. You can stop!" Katara begged.

Aang felt sorry for her and guilty for doing this.

*SMACK*

*SMACK* "Oww"

*SMACK* "Owwww"

*SMACK* "Owwwww"

*SMACK* "Owwwww"

"Oww, oww Stop please Aang, I'm sorry for being a bitch, oww."

*SMACK*

Aang could not tell if she was lying or not, but knew he could not take the guilty any more. He stopped and started to rub her butt. He released her hand and pulled her back up to face him. He was still rubbing her butt, but he was thrown off by the fact she was so wet with arousal that her pants were soaked.

She face was contorted in pain and she was breathing heavily, most likely from her screams. Katara's eyes started to water.

"I overdid it Katara. I'm sorry." Aang said.

Katara got up from the couch and almost ran away from him.

"Good night Aang. Can you please just give me some space?" Katara said and closed the room to their room.

Katara threw herself on the bed and started to sob silently into a pillow.

Aang looked down. "What did I do? She hates me now." Aang said to himself.

Katara had at first been turned on by that situation, but as the pain grew she realised it was serious.

She could not understand what got into Aang, she did not like it.

Katara rubbed her most likely red behind and decided to sleep.

* * *

_Back in the spirit world_

Kya and Gyatso were a loss for words.

"She still has not changed. I can still see the negative aura." Yangchen said.

Kya looked up at the spirits. "It's going to happen, isn't." She said.

Kuzon nodded.

* * *

**Here you go readers!**


	4. The first ghost

**Hey guys! For anybody following my supernatural story...Bad news. I'm not updating it till after Christmas** **Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender  
**

* * *

It was around ten in the night. Katara had recently fallen asleep. Aang wanted to talk to her but he opted to give her space. The ghosts had put everything in place.

Katara was sleeping when she heard a ghostly moan.

"UHHHHHHHH!" Katara heard.

Katara's eyes opened rapidly. Katara saw an ominous green mist covering the floor of her room.

"What the hell?" Katara said to herself.

Suddenly a figure bonded by chains started to rise from the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed as the spirit of a little girl appearing to be twelve years old.

"Katara! Katara!" The ghost cried out in a pain.

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name?" Katara screamed in fear.

Katara had tried to reach for baseball bat she kept by the bed, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I am a spirit like you. I let selfishness and anger control me. Now I'm burning in a lake of fire and brimstone." The spirit said in a voice filled with pain and suffering.

The spirit voice alone made Katara quiver with fear.

"Please leave me be." Katara pleaded.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits, Change your ways before you suffer my faith." The ghost said.

Katara thought that this sounded familiar but the fear kept her from thinking straight.

"The three Christmas spirits" The ghost cried out.

Suddenly the spirit sunk into the floor and the mist disappeared along with the ghost.

Katara did not care about her pride, she was going to run and find Aang, and she did not know why she did not call out to him when the spirit came. She tried to get out of bed, but she fell right back asleep.

Aang did not hear what had happened. He just turned the page of what he was looking through and sighed. I wonder what he is looking at. We will find out later.

* * *

"Ok Toph. You did good." Kuzon said.

"No problem. I love scaring people." Toph said.

"I know you do." He said.

Kya watched as ghost of Christmas past left to visit Katara. She had worries about her daughter being visited by these spirits.

"You know we do not intend on hurting your daughter." The ghost of Christmas future said with a blank expression.

Kya nodded.

* * *

Katara had gone back to sleep. However her slumber did not last long as she suddenly felt breezes hitting her face. She opened her eyes to a strange scene. Katara was on her bed, but not in her room anymore. She was in the sky! She was shocked.

"Katara" She looked around at the call of her name and saw a woman with long black hair cascading down her shoulders, much like Katara's own hair. The woman as had some blue arrow tattoos on her forehead and hands. She had the same skin tone as Aang.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past. We need to go on a little trip to the past. Yours to be accurate" The ghost said.

Katara was not as scare by the woman. The ghost had an orange robe with some brown.

Katara folded her arms and shook her head. "No, I'd rather stay on my bed that is SUPPOSE to be in my room and sleep. Wake up tomorrow and beat the heck out of my boyfriend, so good night and good fricking bye." Katara smirked and stuck out her tongue before laying back down and pulling her covers over her.

The ghost sighed. "In all true, I wanted to do this the easy way."

The ghost clapped once. Katara's bed disappeared into thin air and Katara began to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH, HELP ME!" Katara screamed as she fell to earth.

Katara continued to scream and fall while the ghost floated next to her.

"Do I have your co-operation now?" The ghost asked.

"YESSSS YOU DO NOW HELP!" Katara cried out as her speed increased.

"You forgot the magic word." The ghost mocked.

"FINE PLEASE." Katara yelled.

The ghost clapped again and Katara found herself snow. The ghost took a lotus position beside Katara.

"What the hell is your problem, I don't want to go with you and you try to kill me!" Katara yelled.

"First lesson, I wanted to teach you, be respectful. Now do we have to do the lesson over?" The ghost said.

Katara gulped and shook her head violently.

"Good, now look around and tell me if you know this place." The ghost said.

Katara wanted to yelled, but if she did she would have most likely ended up back in the sky.

She looked around and saw that this was some sort of winter resort. She saw sign that said 'Southern Winter Valley'. Katara's eyes widened.

"This is where…" Katara was interrupted by the ghost saying "We need to go see someone."

Before Katara could protest, the two were behind a ride next to a bench with a little girl crying.

Katara's jaw dropped as she watched the little girl. The girl had tan skin, she had on a blue coat and had two pieces of her hair braided into loops.

"That's me?" Katara asked the spirit.

"Yes, you were seven at the time." The ghost said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katara asked.

"You'll see, young one." The ghost of Christmas Past said.

They watch the younger Katara cry. They heard her occasionally mumble things about her brother leaving her and she had no friends here.

Katara watched her younger self and felt pity for the young girl, but she had way too much pride to admit it.

_'Even then my brother was a douche' _Katara thought.

Katara closed her eyes and tried to think about something else.

"Hi there" A strangely familiar voice interrupted Katara's trail of thought.

Katara saw a little boy in an orange and brown coat on the bench with Katara. The boy was a little smaller than her younger self.

"Why are you crying?" The boy said.

Younger Katara looked up at the boy. She was sad, but something about his smile made her mood pick up.

"I'm alone. My mom and dad are working and my brother just left me here to go hang out with his friends." Young Katara sighed.

"Well, I'm here so you're not alone. I'm Aang." Aang said with a smile.

Young Katara smiled. "I'm Katara."

"I know what will cheer you up." Aang said.

"What is that?" Young Katara said.

"Will you go Penguin sledding with me?" Aang said. He was referring to the ride behind them.

"Sure" Young Katara said and giggled a little.

They held hands as they went to the ride.

Katara looked at the ghost, who had a light smile on her face.

"Why couldn't they see us?" Katara asked.

"We are in the spirit form." The ghost replied.

"I'm DEAD!?" Katara yelled.

"No you are not, young one, calm down." The ghost said.

Katara sighed in relief.

"Come on we have one more thing to see." The ghost said.

The ghost snapped her fingers and they were in the main lodge. Young Katara and Young Aang were sitting by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa and chatting.

"I can't believe you live a three blocks from me" Aang said.

"Yea, I know." Young Katara mused.

Katara felt a single tear flow down her cheek when she saw her mom talking to Aang's mom.

"It's time to go young one." The ghost said.

Before Katara could say anything she jumped up in her bed that was back in her room.

Katara sighed and smiled "It was all a dream." She said.

Before she could utter any other words she fell straight back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Katara does not know that it's only begun.**


	5. The Second Ghost

**I'm back.  
**

* * *

"Katara" Katara heard.

She decided to ignore it and hope it went away. She clenched her eyes shut and pretended to be undisturbed.

After a few minutes Katara thought her plan worked, but the same voice, made her know otherwise.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present and I know you're pretending. Get up, we don't have all night." The spirit said.

Katara groaned and turned around to see the ghost of a young boy most likely younger than her.

"Get up, please. It would be great if you co-operate." The spirit said.

Katara did not want a repeat of the first ghost so she got up.

"Fine" She said.

The spirit smiled. "We have a lot of stop let's go."

He snapped his fingers and she were out of the room. Katara looked around and saw they were in the Yugoda memorial hospital.

"Why are we here?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." The spirit said.

The ghost started to walk to a room. Katara quickly followed.

When Katara passed through the door, she saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the bed. Her right leg was heavily bandaged and in a brace.

Katara looked at the girl and her eyes widened.

"That's that girl, I beat up." Katara said.

"Yes that is Jessica." The spirit said.

The door to the room opened and an another girl with black hair walk in.

"Jess"

"Kimmy"

The two girls hugged.

Kimmy looked at Jessica's leg and she felt angry.

"I can't believe that bitch Katara did this to you for hugging Aang. I don't how her saint of a boyfriend can stand her." Kim said in angrier.

Kim sat on the bed and kept her vision locked on Jessica's bad leg.

Katara felt no remorse for the injured girl.

Jessica put one of her hands on Kim's shoulder.

"Look, it's partly my fault. I slapped her and started the fight. Come on, it is Christmas be nice." Jessica said sweetly.

"Nice? Nice! She needs to be in jail or a mental home. Your leg is messed up and you may need surgery! how are you so cheerful." Jessica said loudly.

Jessica sighed. "Look, I'm just thankful for life."

Kim looked up and saw a teddy bear holding flowers.

"Where'd you get that?" Kim asked.

Jessica sighed but showed a half smile. "Aang came to apologise for Katara. He told me about her losing her mom negatively affecting her."

"Does not give her the right to be a crazy bitch" Kim mumbled.

Katara looked at the spirit and asked "He came and apologised for me?"

The spirit nodded. Katara felt a tug of guilt.

"When I see that bitch, you'll give her a serious piece of my mind and a punch or two." Kim said.

"Calm down Kim, violence will not help." Jessica said.

Kim hugged her friend.

"I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon. I'm coming and I'll get you those Christmas cookies you want." Kim said.

"The ones like the snowmen?" Kim's friend asked.

Kim nodded. The spirit touched Katara's shoulder.

"Come on Katara. We have to go. I have a schedule to keep." The spirit said.

He snapped his fingers again and they were transported to an apartment complex.

Katara looked around continuously to get her bearings of where they were, but failed.

"Where are we?" Katara asked.

The spirit raised a brow. "You don't remember here. You had one of the biggest wars of words with your brother here." He said.

Katara's confused expression quickly turned to one of rage.

"Why are we at _Song's_ apartment building?" Katara hissed out.

If Katara and the spirit were in the physical form, she would have most likely tried to attack him. He sensed her rage but ignored it.

"Let's see" The spirit said and they walked through the door.

Sokka was sitting on a love seat watching a Christmas movie. Katara's face contorted into a blank expression at the sight of him.

A girl with brown hair, who was in a green Christmas sweater sit beside Sokka and kissed him.

"_Song_" Katara said as though she spat out the name.

"Merry almost Christmas" Song said.

"Yea" Sokka said sadly.

Song looked into his eyes and saw the despair in them.

"You want your sister here, don't you?" Song asked softly.

"Yes" Sokka said.

"No you don't." Katara yelled, but was unheard by the couple.

Song hugged him. "I'm so sorry; I'm hurting your relationship with your sister." Song said.

Song looked at her. "Don't apologise, it's not your fault. My sister is acting like a bitch for no damn reason." He said.

Katara normally would have been angry at that comment, but at that moment it hurt her.

"You know it great that you're here. With my dad and mom on another one of his business trip, it's pretty lonely here. I wish your sister and I got along better or we all could have celebrated Christmas together." Song said.

"Her mom and dad are never around?" Katara asked the spirit.

"No not often." The ghost of Christmas present replied.

"And Aang is great to be around" Sokka said.

"How can he stand your sister, he's sweet, but everyone has a limit?" Song said.

Katara felt the tug of guilt once more.

"I love you Song" Sokka said.

"I love you too Sokka" Song said.

"Come along dear, we have another stop to make and good thing too, we are on schedule." The spirit said.

"Where are we going now, to my dad's army base, or where to my Gran Gran's house to hear her and grandpa bad talk me too." Katara yelled at him.

The spirit sighed. "You know yelling is not helping you here. We could have left you to your faith, but no we are helping you. So please just be calm." The spirit said.

"Let's just get this over with." Katara said.

The spirit clapped and as they reached their destination Katara's eyes widened.

"This is my house." Katara said shocked.

"Yes Katara. Let's see how Aang's doing." The spirit said.

They went to living room and saw Aang looking at a book.

"What is he looking at?" Katara asked.

The spirit shrugged. "Go look." He said.

Katara walked over to Aang, he was sitting on an armchair. The book was a photo album.

Katara looked at the photo Aang's eyes seemed to be locked on. It was photo reel of Katara and Aang's first date.

**(Link to the Picture it is based from on my profile.)**

The first photo was of Katara and Aang making the peace sign to the camera. Aang made his eyes close.

The second photo was of Aang and Katara smiling leaning on each other's shoulders.

The third was of Katara catching Aang off guard with a kiss on the cheek. Aang's eyes were wide open.

Katara looked at the photo and laughed.

The fourth was Aang taking his 'revenge'. He was moving closer to Katara, who had a full blush on.

Aang closed the book and sighed.

"Why can't we go back to those days?" Aang said sadly.

Katara felt the tug of guilt become a sharp lash.

Katara felt remorse. Not for the others but Aang.

"Katara" The spirit said.

"No, I ]'m not ready to go back" Katara shouted.

"We are done here, you have one more challenge to overcome." The spirit said and clapped.

Katara was placed in her bed and fell right back asleep.


	6. Future

**One more Chapter after this. Hopeful Katara learns her lesson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.  
**

* * *

"Was all that a dream?" Katara said.

She had woken up for the first time for the night without a spirit present. She looked around to her alarm clock. It read 3:02.

"Didn't the first little girl say there were three ghosts?" Katara thought aloud.

She wished she didn't, as soon as she said it, an eerie mist shrouded the room.

"What the hell!" Katara screamed as she saw a figure in a black hood appear before her.

The ghost did not even make an introduction as he said rather bluntly "It is time you learnt what your future will be like." The spirit said.

Its voice alone almost shook the house to its foundation.

Katara saw him walk and followed. They walked through a portal.

* * *

Katara found herself back in her neighbourhood, but it looked slightly different.

She spun around and saw the portal and the ghost nowhere to be found.

*BANG*

Katara's attention was brought to where the sound originated from. Her eyes widened in disbelieve as she saw it was her house.

Katara tried to run to the building, but as by if an invisible force pulled her back she could not go to her house.

She was brought to her knees by the force. She saw a newspaper paper in front of her and tears escaped her eyes as she saw what the paper said.

_The town of hill valley will be in a state of dolefulness as Aang White, one of the kindest people in the community, has been murdered. The assailant was identified as Jet Star, local small time hustler. As from the released report from the Hill Valley police station, Star had the intentions of kidnapping local swimmer and the victim's close friend, Katara Aqua. Aang attempted to protect his childhood friend from the assailant and was shot fatally. The local authorities came before the assailant could have caused more harm. Aang White was rushed to hospital and was pronounced dead on arrival._

_The immediate family of the victim as well as close friends were too distraught to give any comments. _

_The assailant is on trial and is likely to face a minimum sentence of 35 years in prison._

_There is a memorial service to be held at St. Johns R.C church on the 24__th__ of July, the funeral itself is only for family, friends and school mates of the victim._

_Written by Candice Cole_

Katara had fallen to the ground crying. She felt weak; she could only think she messed with that gangster. She cried more as she saw the picture of herself, Aang's mom (Jinora) and his aunt Kyoshi crying as the body of Aang was bring carried away.

She never thought anything other than her mom could cause her to cry like this, but it was just like the day her mother passed.

She looked up with her eyes stinging with warm tears of pain and lost to see the ghost looking at her.

"Tell me this does not happen!" Katara screamed at the ghost.

The ghost did not reply.

"Answer me!" Katara yelled.

The ghost raised its right hand and Katara was at a large church.

Her mostly likely red bloodshot eyes widen as she saw herself in the same black dress she wore for her mom's funeral.

The church was relatively empty and Katara could easily have seen Aang's mom, aunt and cousin Suki talking to a priest.

She looked at a girl with short black hair who had just sat next to her future form.

"You are nothing but a worthless whore. The only person that ever had faith in you sacrificed his life, just to save yours. May your soul rot in hell for being so damn mean to someone as nice as him for treating him like he was a slave, rather than a lover. Few people know that, most think of you as a victim" The girl said softly, but angrily to Katara.

Katara saw a tear fall from the face of the girl's face.

"That girl who you hurt, I'm best friend. You almost killed her and she can't even use her leg now, because her parents did not have the money for an operation."

The girl got up and Katara saw her sitting in a pew with another girl with crutches.

Katara could not believe she caused all this. Katara saw that Song and Sokka sat far away from her.

Katara looked and saw the slowly but surely the pews filled with teachers and students.

Before Katara could see the service begin, the spirit took them to cemetery

"Why are we here spirit?" Katara asked.

The spirit did not answer.

Katara felt the light snow falling on them, but Katara froze as she saw a tombstone, the snow made it difficult for her to see it.

"Is this Aang's grave?" Katara turned and asked the ghost.

The ghost shakes his head with the silent of the dead. Katara wonder whose it was.

The winter snow around them starts to become a raging storm, faster and faster with each passing moment.

"Then whose is it?" She asked louder just enough to be heard over the snow storm that started.

The ghost did nothing.

"Please tell me who it is?" Katara pleaded with desperation.

No response, only the cold breath is out of his mouth.

"Is it the girl that I have hurt?" Katara cried out.

Still no response

"Who is it!?" Katara demanded.

Finally the ghost points its finger and the snow around the grave disappears. It reveals the word 'Katara'. The ghost then pushes into the tombstone. She falls inside an empty coffin.

All she hears around her are angry spirits of her past saying several things.

_"Why Katara, Why?!"_ from Aang

_"You should never been my sister!"_ from Sokka.

_"I raised you better than that!"_ from Kya.

_"You should rot in hell!"_ said Kim.

All Katara can see is dark smoke. It engulfs her, filling lungs, making her breathing harder to control, until she stops dead cold.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH" Katara screams.

But she realises something is wrong. She is not dead. She looks up. She was being held by her mother.

"Calm down Katara, you're alright it is over." Kya said.

Katara jumped up and wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Mom!" Katara screamed.

"You're safe now honey. It's over." Kya comforting her daughter.

"What about Aang? Jess? Song, Sokka?" Katara said.

She looked at her mother and smiled, feeling the love she was receiving.

"The past is just that past, but the future can be changed by your will to do so." Katara heard voice she did not hear in years.

"Mister White?" Katara looked over her mother's shoulders to see Aang's father.

"You need to make amends Katara. Go" Her mom said.

Katara knew she had to go back to her life, but it was tough to just life.

"One day you two will be reunited. Go back to your life; you have a lot to live for." Gyatso said.

"Thank you Mister White" Katara said.

He smiled. Kya hugged her daughter once more.

"I guess it's not good bye, more like see you soon." Katara said.

And with that she opened her eyes to see she was back in her room.

She felt like a new person, free of guilt, but she knew she had to make amends with everyone.

"It's Christmas." Katara said to herself.

Katara looked at her Alarm clock and saw it was 4:56.

Katara literally jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room where Aang mostly likely was. She ran as though she were a five year old running to see what they received for Christmas.

* * *

**Aang POV**

I decided to sleep in the guest room. I planned to make Katara a great Christmas breakfast with chocolate, kiss up to her and hope she does not kill me.

I was awake, I decided to just stay here; Katara is a night person, she always gets up late.

But my logic was proved completely wrong, when Katara opened and walked through the door to the room.

The universe loves to prove me wrong

I sighed. I saw Katara running towards me. I'm ready to take whatever she wants to throw at me.

Katara tackled me to the bed and to my shock and delight, she started to kiss me all over my face

Best punishment ever!

* * *

**I agree with Aang. This was an interesting chapter to write. I'd like to thank TheLucky38 for his help on the chapter.**


	7. Katara's Change

**Aang's POV**

Katara has been kissing all over my face for a few minutes no, occasionally she kisses my lips. My heart is soaring, but my mind is telling me it is a trick. I notice while Katara is still kissing me she is crying.

"Why are you crying Katara?" I asked.

Katara stopped kissing me and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my head.

Katara mumbled something, I did not hear at all.

"Say that again?"

Katara looks up and me and tights her hug as thought she would hold me tight fir the remainder of our lives.

"I thought I lost you." Katara said.

I smiled and used my thumb to wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"I'll be with you no matter what; I said that you're my '_Forever girl'. _I meant it, Katara." I assured her.

Katara stopped crying, and then she said something I was hoping to hear for a while.

"I'm sorry for how I have been acting, Aang." Katara said.

"You're sorry?" I said in disbelieve.

Katara lowered her head to and stares at our foot.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." She said.

I wanted to believe Katara, but she tried this before, so I was a little sceptical.

"What made you realise?" I asked.

"It wasn't what you … um did." Katara blushed heavily, I probably was worse.

"This might sound weird to you and I barely believe it." Katara started.

"Just tell me, Katara, it can't be that crazy." I reassured.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I got visited by the ghosts of Christmas." Katara said.

Aang looked at her and tilted his head slightly.

"See, I told you…What are you doing?" Katara asked as Aang put his hand on her forehead then neck.

"Checking for a fever" Aang said thinking that Katara was going delusional.

"Stop that, I'm fine." Katara swapped away his hand, but took it in hers instantly.

"Come on Aangy, I'll make you a breakfast. We have a lot of stops today." Katara jumped off of Aang and started to pull him to the kitchen.

Aang got up and let her pull him to the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to a doctor the first chance I can." Aang mumbled.

Katara smirked "We're going to your house, you mom is a doctor."

Aang raised a brow.

Katara looked at the kitchen, and saw some red velvet cupcakes with her name on it and a plate of cookies most shaped like snowmen.

She looked at a blushing Aang.

Aang scrathed the back of his head nervously. "I stayed up, and made this for you, in case you were mad about you know. I was going to kiss up to you until you forgave me."

Katara hugged him. "You know, you did not have to do all that. I love you so much."

Aang smiled.

Katara and Aang went Katara's room and refreshed up in her bathroom.

Aang suggested that they go to Aang's house to get breakfast because his mom had invited them.

Before they did that they decided to exchange presents.

Katara got her present to Aang out of her hiding place.

Aang gave Katara her present first. It was wrapped in paper with little penguins on it.

Katara normally would carefully open the paper that her gifts were in, but the excitement from her Christmas mood made her tear the paper like a four year old impatient child.

The gift was a brand new IPod 5Gen Nano. Katara opened the packaging. It looked like a normal one, but when Katara looked at it, she saw it was personalized. I had her name in blue rhinestones.

Katara gave Aang a big, goofy, toothy grin that mirrored his own.

"I know your IPod has been giving you trouble recently and I know you love that kind and I know someone who works in the Apple company." Aang said in a modest way.

Katara hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Open mine, Aangy." Katara said happily.

Aang picked up her gift it was in a light blue paper with Christmas trees and candy canes on it.

Aang carefully opened the paper and when he opened the box that the paper shrouded he was shocked.

In the box was his air nomad pendant that he got for his birthday.

"Yea, I fixed it for you. I'm sorry for breaking it in one of our most stupid fight." Katara said.

Aang put it on and smiled.

"I love it, Katara." Aang said and kissed Katara on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go, your mom is expecting us." Katara said.

They put on their coats, mittens and other stuff. Aang put some of the cookies and cupcakes he made for his mom and aunt in a container, while Katara sneaked a cupcake.

"Really Katara, really" Aang said.

Katara came to his ear and said "What? You know I love a guy who can bake."

"Well I fit the bill." Aang said.

"Can I get another one?" Katara asked.

"I'll cut you off from them." Aang said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Katara came close to his ear again and whispered "Well your lips are just as sweet hope I don't get cut off from that."

"That is unlimited" Aang said. "But you can have more cupcakes when we come back."

Katara smiled. She knew how to get Aang to do as she pleased.

They went to Aang's car and got in. They took a short fifteen minute drive to his house.

While on the drive Aang and Katara made up a lie that Sokka left them late in the night to go visit Song.

Jinora was not strict, but she said that she did not want them alone. They say moms are protective of their boy and dads of their girls.

When Aang got things out of the car they knocked on the door.

* * *

"Suki can you get the door?" Jinora said.

"Yes Aunty." Suki said.

Suki opened the door and saw her cousin and friend.

"Merry Christmas, Suki." Aang and Katara said.

Suki smiled. "Merry Christmas guys come in; we were just about to have breakfast."

They went in. Aang went into the kitchen and put down the stuff he brought.

Jinora came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas honey"

"Merry Christmas mom"

They exchanged greetings.

They went to the dining room. Katara, Suki and Kyoshi were already there.

They got seated, say a grace and ate. The meal consisted of Panettone French toast with mixed fruit, cranberry spiced muffins and some fruit pies.

Aang still was a little shocked by Katara's 'transformation. His mom, aunt and cousin did not really know of Katara's former attitude. All Kyoshi knew she Katara wanted to blow off steam and wanted to learn Kickboxing.

Katara made jokes with Suki occasionally and even make one with Aang's mom when Jinora asked Aang if Katara would be her future Daughter-in-law. Katara had turned to Aang and said 'Yes, I want to know that too? Care to ask Aang'. Aang was lucky he was not eating anything at that moment. He fumbled about the topic until a new one arose.

When they finished they went to open gifts.

Aang had sent his gifts to them the week before Christmas. Aang gave his mom a necklace similar to the one that he was wearing. He had it himself. His family had money, but they were humble did not believe in extravagant gifts.

Aang give Suki a pair of fans he got from Japan. His aunt told everyone that she did not want any gifts, she just wanted family. Aang had followed through and asked his mom to check Katara. Katara did not complain and Jinora told Aang nothing was wrong with her.

Katara told Aang's family that they had a lot of stops to make today and they would stop by later.

They left shortly after. Aang did not understand why Katara was driving them to a hospital, but did not complain.

Aang saw she took a container out of her bag, he saw it was filled with the cookies he had made for her.

Katara held Aang's hand and pulled him along. They went to the visitor's roll and when Katara signed the name and room number of the patient Aang almost passed out. They were going to see Jess.

Aang said nothing. He hoped that Katara's change would help.

* * *

"Can't wait for those cookies" Jess said.

There was knock on her door. _'Kimmy came early I guess' _She thought.

"Come in." She said.

At first Jess was a happy to see Aang, but her face turned pale when she saw Katara.

Katara was disappointed and ashamed at herself when she saw that the injured girl block her own face and whimpered.

Katara started to approach Jess, but said loudly. "Please stay back" The girl said.

Katara sighed. "Ok, if it makes you feel more comfortable, Aang can stand between us." Katara said and Jess nodded. Aang did just that and Katara continued.

"I came to say I'm sorry about hurting your leg over a stupid thing like you hugging Aang. It took way too long for me to realise my mistake. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm asking… no begging for it." Katara said and looked at the floor.

Jess could tell she was sincere and took in Katara's speech. Aang stood proud of Katara.

"I forgave you already." Jess said.

Katara looked up at her. "But how could you, I thought you needed to do a operation on the leg."

"Well no, a nurse came up this morning and said it was a mix up with a X-Ray and I'll be ok by the time school starts…Wait how did you know about the operation?" Jess asked.

"You would believe me if I told you." Katara said and give Jess the container.

When she opened it, her face lit up like a kid in a candy store. The container was filled with snowmen cookies.

"How did you know I like these?" Jess asked.

Katara shrugged. "Who does not love snowmen?"

Katara and Aang left a while after. Katara said they were going to see her brother and Song.

The drive to the apartment was short but Katara was nervous. Would her brother forgive her? Would he hate her?

Aang knew she might by thinking this and as they parked in the parking lot of the apartment he took one of her hands in his and held it as if he was saying don't worry.

This did help Katara. They walked to the door of Song's apartment. Aang waited for Katara to knock on the door.

After a while and a lot of motivation from Aang she knocked on the door.

A few moments after Sokka answered the door.

"Merry Chris…." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Katara.

The two siblings did not know what to say, they just eventually tightly embraced each other.

Aang just smiled at the brother-sister moment.

They broke and the three went inside.

Katara started to apologise for everything she did or said to them. Song and Sokka kept looking at Aang silently as if they were asking 'is she dying or something.'

"I'm just so sor…" Katara was cut off by Sokka put his hand over her mouth.

"We get it, you're sorry." Song said.

Aang sighed happily. His loving Katara was back.

* * *

**This was A Christmas Carol indeed. I'm done with this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm taking a break and later in January, i'll start back My suppernatrual story  
**

**Disclaimer: Nyestar does not own Avatar the last Airbender**


End file.
